trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Glass Palace FC
Glass Palace FC are a Finnish Trophy Manager team based in the Helsinki Metropolitan Area. The team is the only team that has never been relegated from the Finnish Premier Division, Veikkausliiga and is the most succesful team in Finland having won the title four consecutive times. =Club records= * Most league goals in one season: 27 by Goran Stankovic in season 9 * Most league assists in one season: 17 by Luukas Paakkari in season 8 * Most cup goals in one season: 8 goals in 8 matches by Goran Stankovic in season 10 * Most cup assists in one season: 11 assists in 8 matches by Andrzej Kudys in season 10 * Most appearances: 260 by Kai Aho * Most goals: 99 by Luukas Paakkari * Most assists: 104 by Luukas Paakkari * Best average rating: 7.16 by Andrzej Kudys in season 10 * Youngest player to appear in league: Jere Uotinen, 17 years 5 months in season 7 * Youngest player to score in league: Petri Merikannel, 18 years 3 months in season 10 * Longest winning streak: 9 matches in season 11 * Longest streak without losses: 19 matches in season 11 * Record transfer fee paid: 295,669,818 to Kermits for Søren Svave in season 10 * Record transfer fee received: 168,299,909 from CD Alhąmbrą for Juan José Meza in season 10 Most club appearances (league+cup) There are some missing players who retired before these statistics including Jarkko Heilala, Mikko Wallén, Jyri Manninen, Karsten N. Petersen, Ludger Rombley and Jason Awai, all of whom have over 100 games played. Player matches seasons Kai Aho 260 3 to 11 Luukas Paakkari 258 3 to 11 Arto Paatelainen 235 3 to 11 Fear Pomeroy 183 3 to 8 Goran Stankovic 165 7 to 11 Jarkko Lindström 135 4 to 11 Diego Becerra 120 8 to 11 Teuvo Taipale 107 7 to 11 Juan José Meza 104 5 to 10 Andrzej Kudys 102 7 to 11 Jaakko Lähitie 100 6 to 11 =Club honours= * Veikkausliiga ** Winners, season 7, 8, 9 and 10 ** Third placed, season 5 * Suomen Cup ** Winners, season 10 ** Semi-Finalists, season 4 =History= Seasons 3 to 6 The team was blessed with some decent players in the beginning. Jarkko Heilala was a defender that was a regular in the Finnish national team, Jyri Manninen was a world class tackler and a good defender overall, Luukas Paakkari doesn't need any introduction and Mikko Wallén was a solid goalkeeper. Arto Paatelainen played as a left back on his early days but never did excel before moving upfield in season 8. During the first season there were three major purchases, Fear Pomeroy, Kasper N. Petersen and Juan José Meza. Meza didn't debut before season 5 but Pomeroy was a regular in the starting eleven from the beginning. In the late season 4 the team was strenghtened with Singaporean national team defender bin Aris and Dutch striker Ludger Rombley. In the two first seasons Palace had lacked a solid finisher and then they got it in Rombley who had awesome positioning and could bury both with his head and his foot. In season 5 Palace played their best season that far and finished third in the league. Season 7 Season 7 was a season of new talent and old veterans for Glass Palace FC. Young Teuvo Taipale found himself in the opening eleven 9 times in the latter half of the season, made 3 goal assists and had the best average rating of the team (6.33). Jarkko Heilala had announced season 7 would be his last season. The 36-year-old defender played tremendously well in all of his 27 league appearances and thus had a respectable end for his career. Another player to leave the newly-crowned champions was Jason Awai, who moved to Colombian guerreros del balon in the age of 33. This season Palace made two major investments which cost in total over 200 million. The manager brought in 25-year-old Goran Stankovic and 18-year-old attacking midfielder, Andrzej Kudys. Stankovic was Palace's best scorer with his 16 goals. Kudys debuted in the last league game of the season and won the MoM award. In the end of season 7 GP bought experienced Danish midfielder Elmer Duelund from FC Webmore. Season 8 Half season played Palace made a valuable acquisition and bought Ouranos Mitsinikos from Greece and a couple of weeks later sold veteran midfielder Fear Pomeroy who moved to bluezyouz. Palace reached a top form in the latter half of the season, Mitsinikos being one of the greater offensive threats for opponents. Mitsinikos played 16 matches, scored 7 and assisted 6 goals. In Champions Cup Palace placed first in their pool (above Maltan QORMI F.C. and Montenegrin Gorica) and moved on to the knockout phase to face no other than Nielsen VVS BK. Nielsen beat Palace 2:0. Season 9 Lähitie Taipale Kai Aho Lindström Becerra Paatelainen Mitsinikos Enríquez Paakkari Kudys Stankovic Palace was starting the season with pressures to win the title for the third time. In order to live up to the expectations and gain success in the UETA Champions Cup too, Antonio Enríquez was brought in during the NT Sales in the end of season 8 to take the place of retiring Elmer Duelund. The team easily won the title scoring 70 goals and conceding just 29 in the process. Bacar Di Bullot, who finished second were left 13 points behind from Palace's 73 points. The goal difference, 41, that Palace scored is a record high for the team and second highest in Veikkausliiga history (the highest being FC SuSu's 83:31 in season 6). Despite the success achieved in Veikkausliiga, Glass Palace once again failed to perform in Suomen Cup falling off as early as round 3. Champions Cup went as predicted, Nielsen VVS BK winning the pool. Palace placed second after a 1-0 away win from Nielsen. Czech Amico Bettola and Albanian Vllaznia F.C. were left behind. In the first round of knock-out phase Palace was again relegated. New faces in the squad include right winger Kalle Aho and goalkeeper Jan Aho who both played six matches. The two players that really made it to the team and played in the starting eleven are Teuvo Taipale and Andrzej Kudyś. Taipale played the whole season in the defence of Glass Palace. Kudys, who is an attacking midfielder, scored 15 goals and assisted 12 and was awarded with both the player-of-the-year and U21-player-of-the-year trophies. Season 10 In Champions Cup the team was drawn alongside Polish champions AMT Mysłowice, Swedish FC Zemedriq and Norwegian Fredrikstad fotball klub. Despite winning the opening match against Zemedriq 5:0 Palace didn't manage to qualify. =Current season= Season 11 started off with a humiliating 0:2 defeat to last season second placed team FC Lotus. The match itself was quite even as Palace lost Mikael Saarinen from the midfield on 20th minute of the game. 18-year-old Petri Merikannel couldn't lead the four man midfield and Goran Stankovic and Nicolás López weren't able to score, which was a trend that lasted for quite a while. Saarinen aside the next league match against Sumu Stars Palace fielded a 5-3-2 with Diego Becerra, Teuvo Taipale and Andrzej Kudys in the midfield and Nicolás López benched and replaced by Jere Uotinen. Against FC Takkula they returned to the old 4-4-2 (att). Erkki Nurmilehto debuted and played well, Veli-Pekka Viik scored in his debut and Andrzej Kudys was injured. World class strikers Stankovic and López were once again unable to score. Next league match against Warrior Souls was again a match the team dominated but failed to turn the total control to number of goals winning only 1:0. The scorer Jere Uotinen was injured badly causing the team more problems for the following match against The Knockouts. Kudys, Saarinen and Uotinen missing the match, Palace was still able to deliver. Playing legendary 4-2-3-1 the team won 3:1, with Arto Paatelainen's two goals and Nicolás López scoring his first Veikkausliiga goal. Luukas Paakkari made an appearance in the opening for the first time in season 11. That appearance was also the last of his Glass Palace career as he was transfered to a Danish team. Andrzej Kudys and Mikael Saarinen recovered from their injuries which lead to the winning streak streching to 7 wins after three hefty wins against AC Epelit, FC Rasvanahat and Jyväskylän Voitto. With these wins and Champions Cup match against FC Blau which Palace won 1:0, caused Glass Palace's amount of fans to shoot up to 30 620 fans which was as of 17th May 2008 the second highest number (the leader being Australian AC NewAge) at that time. The fan club shoot up to 31 074 during the hottest winning streak. When 20 rounds had been played Glass Palace were in a safe lead following their 19 unbeaten league matches streak. The streak was ended the next match when Sumu Stars won Palace 0:1. Veikkausliiga Round 1 Glass Palace FC 0 - 2 FC Lotus :MoM Andrzej Kudys :35' Juhani Sainio :89' Carl Edwards Round 2 Sumu¤*¤Stars 0 - 1 Glass Palace FC :86' pen Goran Stankovic :MoM Arto Paatelainen Round 3 Glass Palace FC 1 - 0 FC Takkula :30' Veli-Pekka Viik :MoM Andrzej Kudys Round 4 Warrior Souls 0 - 1 Glass Palace FC :28' Jere Uotinen :MoM Erkki Nurmilehto Round 5 Glass Palace FC 3 - 1 The Knockouts :38' Arto Paatelainen :42' Nicolás López :65' Arto Paatelainen :MoM Mikko Tuovinen :41' Mikko Hyökyvaara Round 6 FC Rasvanahat 1 - 4 Glass Palace FC :74' Eero Westermark :12' Goran Stankovic :24' Goran Stankovic :59' Andrzej Kudys :86' Goran Stankovic :MoM Goran Stankovic Round 7 AC Epelit 1 - 2 Glass Palace FC :80' Kwan Chi Minh :24' Goran Stankovic :69' Erkki Nurmilehto :MoM Antonio Enríquez Round 8 Glass Palace FC 4 - 1 Jyväskylän Voitto :25' Nicolás López :33' Nicolás López :77' Andrzej Kudys :87' Andrzej Kudys :MoM Nicolás López :78' Billy Givens Round 9 Glass Palace FC 1 - 0 Die Toten Hosen :8' Goran Stankovic :MoM Andrzej Kudys Round 10 Palloseura Kollit 0 - 3 Glass Palace FC :1' Antonio Enríquez :60' Goran Stankovic :89' Goran Stankovic :MoM Teuvo Taipale Round 11 Glass Palace FC 0 - 0 Cordell Walker soccer team :MoM Andrzej Kudys Round 12 The Booker 0 - 2 Glass Palace FC :4' Goran Stankovic :71' Veli-Pekka Viik :MoM Veli-Pekka Viik Round 13 FC Takkula 1 - 6 Glass Palace FC :17' Alin Nesu :11' Nicolás López :23' Nicolás López :32' Erkki Nurmilehto :48' Nicolás López :50' Nicolás López :67' Nicolás López :MoM Nicolás López Round 14 Tervarit 1 - 2 Glass Palace FC :22' Matthias Jamet :MoM Petri Kuusela :25' Mikael Saarinen :70' Nicolás López Round 15 Glass Palace FC 7 - 0 Lucky Losers :25' Mikko Tuovinen :32' Erkki Nurmilehto :56' Erkki Nurmilehto :62' Veli-Pekka Viik :67' Goran Stankovic :77' Nicolás López :93' Goran Stankovic :MoM Erkki Nurmilehto Round 16 Glass Palace FC 3 - 2 Bacar Di Bullot :42' Veli-Pekka Viik :44' Nicolás López :47' Erkki Nurmilehto :MoM Kalle Aho :49' Eero Vahander :70' Sampsa Helin Round 17 FC Mixa 1 - 3 Glass Palace FC :86' Kristian Okkonen :37' Nicolás López :53' Goran Stankovic :76' Nicolás López :MoM Mikael Saarinen Round 18 Glass Palace FC 1 - 0 F.C. Kuulaat Vatsat :75' Nicolás López :MoM Antonio Enríquez Round 19 Glass Palace FC 2 - 0 Warrior Souls :3' Veli-Pekka Viik :54' Goran Stankovic :MoM Antonio Enríquez Round 20 FC Lotus 2 - 5 Glass Palace FC :10' Pumin Konavudhi :62' Henri Nurmela :20' Veli-Pekka Viik :49' Nicolás López :70' Goran Stankovic :74' Goran Stankovic :79' Goran Stankovic :MoM Veli-Pekka Viik Round 21 Glass Palace FC 0 - 1 Sumu Stars :41' Henri Karnio :MoM Jani Litmanen Round 22 The Knockouts 1 - 3 Glass Palace FC :44' Arttu Björk :48' Antonio Enríquez :59' Andrzej Kudys :73' Nicolás López :MoM Andrzej Kudys Round 23 Glass Palace FC 0 - 0 FC Rasvanahat :MoM Arto Patronen Round 24 Glass Palace FC 0 - 0 AC Epelit :MoM' Teuvo Taipale Suomen Cup Round 21 Glass Palace FC 3 - 0 pakkala traktors, 2nd div :24' Mikko Tuovinen :32' Goran Stankovic :51' Andrzej Kudys :MoM Andrzej Kudys Champions Cup Palace played in the pool 14 of the competition alongside Swedish champions Tottenham Hotspur, Swiss FC Blau and Luxemburger 1914 Luxembourg. The continental season was kicked off against 1914 Luxembourg. Kudys and Saarinen injured, Glass Palace used a 3-5-2 (def) playing Stankovic as a offensive midfielder. López finally scored four matches into the season. His two goals lead the team to a nice 2:1 win. After the fourth match, against 1914 Luxembourg, Palace had 12 points and was qualified for the knockout phase. Tottenham Hotspur had 7 points, FC Blau had 4 and 1914 Luxembourg had lost all their games. The fifth game, 2:0 against FC Blau secured Palace the first place in the pool. Palace's last pool game was against Tottenham Hotspur, in a game in which Palace had set a reserve line-up. In the match, there were four debutants involved. Aarne Rautanen played as lone striker, scoring his first international goal, Zulkifli Mahat played his first senior match, Jan Aho and Marcus Koljander played their first Champions Cup match. In spite of losing the match 1:2, the team won the pool and was drawn against Hungarian Gero FC. Hungarians were no match for the dominant Palace side and GPFC moved on after an impressive 4:1 victory. The second knockout round was a tough challenge, as the opponent was a classy Swedish side, HIF. The game was even but in the end Palace suffered a controversial loss on the penalties. Glass Palace FC 2 - 1 1914 Luxembourg :45' Nicolás López :85' Nicolás López :MoM Antonio Enríquez :63' Albion Cena FC Blau 0 - 1 Glass Palace FC :MoM David Pasche :6' Nicolás López Tottenham Hotspur 2 - 3 Glass Palace FC :36' Clemens Eggart :58' Clemens Eggart :42' Goran Stankovic :56' Goran Stankovic :92' Goran Stankovic :MoM Goran Stankovic 1914 Luxembourg 0 - 5 Glass Palace FC :8' Veli-Pekka Viik :9' Mikko Tuovinen :45' Goran Stankovic :75' Aarne Rautanen :82' Goran Stankovic :MoM Andrzej Kudys Glass Palace FC 2 - 0 FC Blau :43' Andrzej Kudys :62' Goran Stankovic :MoM Mikko Tuovinen Glass Palace FC 1 - 2 Tottenham Hotspur :83' Aarne Rautanen :21' Marcus Duckmark :30' Marcus Duckmark :MoM Marcus Duckmark First knockout round Glass Palace FC 4 - 1 Gero FC :9' Nicolás López :40' Andrzej Kudys :89' Goran Stankovic :90' Erkki Nurmilehto :MoM Mikael Saarinen :65' András Rácz Second knockout round Glass Palace FC 2 - 2, pens 2-3 HIF :47' Nicolás López :54' Andrzej Kudys pens :Nicolás López (miss) :Andrzej Kudys (goal) :Diego Becerra (miss) :Teuvo Taipale (goal) :Veli-Pekka Viik (miss) :16' Joshua Af Malmborg :62' Matija Zukanovic pens :Hannes Heideck (goal) :Joseph Hylton (goal) :Iago Velado (miss) :Love Sohlberg (miss) :Mark Erbsfors (goal) :MoM Hannes Heideck =Current squad= No Nat Pos Name 1 GK Søren Svave 2 DF Mikko Tuovinen 3 DF Antonio Rodríquez 4 DF Teuvo Taipale 5 DF Diego Becerra 6 MF Mikael Saarinen 7 MF Luukas Paakkari 8 DF Jarkko Lindström 9 FW Goran Stankovic 10 MF Andrzej Kudys 11 FW Nicolás López 12 MF Veli-Pekka Viik 13 MF Zulkifli Mahat 15 MF Kalle Aho 16 MF Erkki Nurmilehto 17 MF Arto Paatelainen 18 MF Petri Merikannel 19 FW Jere Uotinen 20 MF Aarne Rautanen 25 MF Mauri Lunki 27 MF Jaakko Lähitie 29 DF Marcus Koljander 47 DF Kai Aho 49 MF Jan Aho =Notable players= Wallén Paatelainen Kai Aho Heilala Becerra Awai Pomeroy Duelund Paakkari Kudys Stankovic *'Bolivia' **Diego Becerra *'Denmark' ** Kasper N. Pedersen (retired) ** Elmer Duelund (retired) *'England' **Fear Pomeroy *'Finland' **Luukas Paakkari ** Jarkko Heilala (retired) ** Mikko Wallén (retired) **Arto Paatelainen **Kai Aho *'Montenegro' **Goran Stankovic *'Poland' **Andrzej Kudys *'Trinidad and Tobago' ** Jason Awai (retired) Category:Football Clubs Category:Finnish Football Clubs